Лео
|jname = レオ |rname = Рэо |ename = Лео |first = Глава 710; Эпизод 640 |affiliation = Королевство Тонтатта |occupation = Воин |jva = Кируми Мамия |dfbackcolor = 363 |dftextcolor = 3c3 |dfname = Нуи Нуи но Ми |dfename = — |dfmeaning = Пришивать |dftype = Парамеция }} Лео — гном из Королевства Тонтатта, впервые показанный, когда он и группа других гномов атаковали Дозорных на Грин Бите. Он — Королевства Тонтатта. Внешность thumb|left|Раскраска Лео в манге. Как и прочие гномы, Лео — маленький с пушистым хвостом и заострённым носом. У него длинные светлые волосы и он носит шапку, похожую на корону, у которой загнут один из зубцов. Лео также носит джемпер, защитные очки, ботинки, перчатки и галстук. Он, как правило, носит с собой пистолет и несколько игл у пояса. Личность У Лео воинственный характер, но, как и все гномы, он очень доверчивый. Тем не менее, он по-прежнему подчиняется законам его царства, он потребовал, Робин, чтобы дать оружие в обмен на ее свободу. Как и Кинемон он не знает о существовании Дьявольских плодов, так как называет свою и силу Робин магией. Отношения Сила и способности Лео обладает всеми характерными для гномов качествами: невероятная сила, проворство и умение выращивать любые растения. Дьявольский плод Лео съел Дьявольский плод класса Парамеция, хоть и называет это магической . Он даёт ему способность сшивать любые предметы и разделять их обратно, не повреждая их. thumb|210px|Лео использует силу плода на всех предметах в своем дооме. Плод позволяет пользователю сшивать различные предметы друг с другом, например пришить человека к земле. Очень полезная способность для организации ловушек и обездвиживания врагов. Также он может снять швы, и при этом не остаётся никаких следов или повреждений. Швы достаточно крепки, чтобы удержать Робин на земле. Оружие Лео носит с собой пистолет (с учётом гномьих размерах, более соответствующий базуке), но неизвестно насколько умело он может с ним обращаться, и может ли вообще. He also wears a pair of needles strapped to his belt, to use his Nui Nui power. It is unknown if he uses them as actual weapons. Бои Тонтатта Лео также может использовать Боевой стиль Тонтатта, хотя его точное мастерства, неизвестно. История Арка Дресс Розы Лео общался с Дозорными, когда они искали Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы в лесу, и спросил их, хорошие ли они или плохие. Они ответили, что хорошие, и тогда Лео попроси их отдать всё оружие, а когда они отказались, полностью их раздел. Когда Робин поймала Кабу, Лео с остальными гномами схватили Робин и Усоппа, усыпив их с помощью особых цветов. Их принесли в Королевство Тонтатта. Он использовал силу своего Дьявольского плода, чтобы пришить Робин к земле и гномы могли бы обследовать её тело и сумку. Когда она очнулась, гномы забеспокоились, и Лео начал допрашивать её, спрашивая плохой ли она человек. Когда Робин сказала гномам, что не хотела им вредить и никому не расскажет об их существовании, Лео легко ей поверил и распустил швы. Когда Робин попыталась покинуть королевство, Лео потребовал, чтобы она отдала всё своё оружие, или они отберут всё её имущество, включая одежду. А поскольку у Робин не было с собой оружия, Лео с другими гномами попытались снять с неё одежду. Однако Флаппер остановил их и сказал не вредить Робин, так как она — друг «героя». Во время пиршества Усоппа и Робин с гномами, Робин заметила статую Монблана Ноланда. Лео рассказал ей, как Ноланд помог Королевству Тонтатта в прошлом. Поверив в то, что Усопп — потомок Ноланда и просто великий человек, Лео с остальными гномами попросили Усоппа вести их в битве против семьи Донкихот. Later, Leo was seen bidding his grandmother goodbye and preparing for his journey. Outside, Usopp asked him why the dwarves want to battle Doflamingo. The dwarves laughed, and said that they of course wanted to destroy the "Dark Factory", in which their five hundred friends had been forced to be slaves. Leo told Usopp about Princess Mansherry who was rather rude and self centered, but they all loved her anyway because she was a friend. The dwarves began to depart, stating that they have business underneath the Colosseum, where the factory resides. When preparations were completed, the army of dwarves marched to Dressrosa through an underground passage with the bugs and animals that they tamed while bringing Usopp and Robin along. They later gathered at the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field and listened to Thunder Soldier's speech about overthrowing Doflamingo. He, along with the rest of the dwarves present, listens as Gancho describes their past history with the Donquixote Family to Robin, Usopp, and Franky, weeping at the thought of his ancestors' misfortune. When his ruler mentions King Riku, Leo reacts with great joy. After Gancho's speech about stopping Doflamingo from repeating his ancestor's atrocities, Leo cheers vigorously, ready for battle. After Thunder Soldier explained the tragedy of Dressrosa to the three Straw Hats, Leo declared to the dwarf army that the time for battle had come especially after realizing that Doflamingo's resignation was false news. thumb|Leo and Rampo using Tontatta Tail Hammer. When it was finally time to commence the decisive operation, the rebels began their infiltration to underground world through a secret tunnel. When they saw that Franky was too big to use the tunnel, Leo regrettably stated that they never assumed that big humans would be using it. While Franky took an alternative route, the rebels, Usopp, and Robin entered the tunnel. Leo was one of the dwarves who carried Usopp, along with Bomba and Rampo. Along the way, Leo helped explain the Donquixote Pirates hierarchy to Usopp and Robin. They eventually arrived at the trade port. After Thunder Soldier and a few dwarves separated from them, Leo explained that they went to the royal palace to attack Doflamingo as soon as Operation SOP was completed. Leo then explained that Sugar is located at the central tower. When Usopp was spotted by two of Doflamingo's men, the dwarves stripped them. While they were confused, Leo and Rampo knocked them out. After Usopp and Robin put on disguises, the rebels continued on to the central tower. Once they arrived at the executive tower, Leo explained to Usopp about the connection between the tower and the scrap place. They then infiltrated the tower and went to the room where Sugar and Trebol were located. Leo devised a strategy to take down Sugar. He took out a block of Tatababasco, which is known as the hottest spice in the world and the dwarves made it shaped like a grape. Leo planned to place the spice into Sugar's basket of grapes in the hopes that Sugar would eat it. As he went forward to execute his plan, he declared that once Sugar started screaming, the operation would be a success. After seeing Trebol shoot a fly with great accuracy, Robin stopped Leo from going into the room, knowing that Trebol would be able to spot him. When Bian caused a commotion in the trade port with an army of wasps, Robin lured Trebol out of the room. Once Trebol was out of the tower, the dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. Having forgotten about the dwarves that were just transformed, Leo's group engaged in battle with their former comrades. They were interrupted when a ship thrown by Trebol crashed into the tower. Trebol then captured Leo and his fellow dwarves with his sticky substance. After tricking Leo into revealing who they were allied with, Trebol ignited the sticky substance, causing it to explode. Leo was then blown away to where Usopp was. After picking up Leo, Usopp urged that they should retreat. However, Leo was insistent on completing the operation so Thunder Soldier could fight Doflamingo. When Usopp asked him why the dwarves put so much faith in the toy soldier, Leo revealed that Thunder Soldier is the only toy who can rebel against Doflamingo and that he is none other than Kyros. With all the dwarves incapacitated, Leo put his faith in Usopp. To show his faith, Leo and his fallen comrades begin chanting "Usoland." When Trebol asked what he was chanting, Leo declared that Usoland will save not just the dwarves, but all the enslaved toys as well. Trebol only laughed at their faith, saying that they were lied to and their savior wasn't coming and probably somewhere laughing at their misery. He then told the dwarves that their faith in him was misplaced. Leo furiously dismissed Trebol's remarks, saying that Usoland will definitely save them. Before Leo can say anymore, Trebol stomped the dwarf with his foot. When Usopp showed up to save them, he admitted that he was not what he claimed to be and that he is really a lying pirate. Although saddened by the truth, the dwarves cheered for Usopp when he launched an attack against Trebol. The dwarves were worried when Usopp was overwhelmed by Trebol. When Sugar forced the spice into Usopp's mouth, Leo was shocked to see that Usopp's expression terrified Sugar so much that she lost consciousness. With the primary objective of Operation SOP completed, the dwarves wept over Usopp's success and declared that they will build a statue of Usopp. The dwarves then carried Usopp away from an enraged Trebol while Robin held him back. They were then surprised when Hajrudin picked up Usopp. When the former slaves declared their allegiance to their savior, Usopp ordered his newfound followers to destroy the SMILE factory and the dwarves shout out Usopp's name. Doflamingo later trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage" and forced everyone imprisoned into a survival game. During the chaos, Leo's group was reunited with Wicca and Kyros' dwarf group when Kin'emon arrived at the underground trade port. Leo thanked Kin'emon for bringing his comrades to them. Doflamingo also placed a price on the heads of twelve people. Leo and the dwarves were surprised when Doflamingo not only included Usopp in his hit list but also placed the highest price on his head. With Usopp's new followers turning into enemies, the dwarves, Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Sabo, Koala, Hack, and Bartolomeo fled to the surface. After they (except for Sabo and Koala) ran through the colosseum stands, they eventually reached the top of the old King's Plateau. Leo and the other dwarves were then reunited with Riku Dold III and Viola. During Viola's plea to her father to trust the Straw Hat Pirates, the dwarves chimed in, saying that they were saved and the curse set by Sugar was broken because of the pirates. Leo and Kabu then decided to accompany Rebecca and Bartolomeo to find Luffy. As Robin contacted Luffy through Den Den Mushi, Leo, Bartolomeo, Robin, and Rebecca planned to meet Luffy at the sunflower garden on the fourth level of the new King's Plateau. Leo then planned to travel to the new King's Plateau with the assistance of the beetles of the Tontatta Airlines Yellow Cab. Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo were uncertain of the idea since the beetles seem too small to carry a person. Leo then explained that the beetles are the Tontatta Airlines "jumping" service and made Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo jump down from the old King's Plateau. Leo rode on Rebecca's shoulder as they learned that they could use the beetles to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Leo reminded them to aim for the fourth level and warned them to watch out for attacks from below. After arriving at the new King's plateau and passing the giant Pica statue, Leo was contacted by Mansherry's aide, Maujii, via Den Den Mushi. Maujii informed Leo that Mansherry was not inside the SMILE factory and she might be located inside the royal palace. While flying over the second level, the group was attacked by Gladius. Leo, Kabu, and Rebecca were separated from Bartolomeo and Robin. After the two dwarves and Rebecca reached the fourth level, Leo and Kabu went ahead to find Mansherry. thumb|210px|right|Leo defeats Jora. Inside the palace, Leo and Kabu fought their way through Doflamingo's men as they search for their princess. On their way to the palace chapel, Leo and Kabu were informed by Viola through Den Den Mushi that Mansherry was taken by Jora and was being forced to use her healing powers. Leo and Kabu made haste, but Kabu was later caught in an explosion, forcing Leo to go ahead without him. Leo soon burst into the room where Mansherry was located. Jora was about to sprinkle Mansherry's tears on the defeated Donquixote Pirates' officers, but Kabu arrived and knocked them away. While Jora was caught off guard, Leo stitched the officers and subordinates onto Jora's girth and pulled the string, sending them headfirst onto Jora and knocking her out. Leo then caught Mansherry as she fell to the floor. Mansherry then gently asked Leo to carry her, saying that her legs hurt. Leo harshly declined her request, saying that her selfish side was showing. Leo then pointed out that she can heal her own legs. Mansherry grumpily stated that she wouldn't run and told Leo that she never asked him to save her. Just when Leo was outraged at Mansherry's mood swings, Kabu whacked Leo on the head and told him to carry the princess. Leo then carried Mansherry on his back as he and Kabu left the room where Mansherry was held. After escaping the palace, the three dwarves met up with Kyros, Rebecca, and Robin at the Sunflower Field. Leo was then seen watching as the Birdcage started to shrink. Kyros then noticed that Leo was looking towards the palace with his mouth open and asked him whether something was wrong. Leo later witnessed the explosion on the palace roof in shock and asked if they should do anything to help. Robin and Kyros said that they should not because they would only become a burden to Luffy. After Luffy threw a wounded Law onto the Flower Field, Leo stood around him, preparing to stitch his arm back onto his body. Law decided to remain on the Flower Field, and Leo then left on Bartolomeo's staircase. After Kyros and the allied gladiators defeated the remaining Donquixote Pirates on the New King's Plateau, Leo explained to Dagama and Hajrudin that Mansherry was responsible for healing their wounds. When the Birdcage came close to the central streets, Leo aided Robin and the gladiators in their efforts to push back the Birdcage via Bartolomeo's barrier. Leo also explained that the effects of Mansherry's power are only temporarily and the healed would eventually return to their injured state. Once Luffy finally defeated Doflamingo, Leo witnessed the collapse of the Birdcage. Leo then cried with tears of joy as Luffy's victory was announced to Dressrosa. During the aftermath, the dwarves gathered in front of Kyros and saluted their commander. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, Leo and the dwarves prepared to assist the Straw Hats' escape from Dressrosa when the Marines were mobilized to pursue the pirates. Leo hindered the Marines by stitching their ships together. When he witnessed Issho preparing to strike Luffy and his allies with all the rubble from Dressrosa, Leo told his fellow dwarves to go to the Straw Hats' aid. Leo and his group later went with the Straw Hats to Orlumbus' flagship, the Yonta Maria. Leo explained that he received permission from Gancho to go with the Straw Hats. The dwarves led by Leo was then one of the seven groups that pledged their allegiance to the Straw Hats. When Luffy was asked to drink a sake cup to complete the agreement for an alliance, Luffy declined, much to the others' shock. Once Luffy explained that they can do whatever they want, the allies decided to forge the alliance anyway, forming the Straw Hat fleet. Sai, Bartolomeo, Leo, Cavendish, Ideo, Orlumbus, and Hajrudin sat down and drank their sake cups. Afterwards, they held a feast to celebrate their victory over Doflamingo. After receiving Luffy's vivre card and parting ways with the Straw Hats, Leo and his group returned to Dressrosa. Leo later presented some blueprints to some crafters. Основные Сражения * Гномы Тонтатта против Требола и Сюгар * Лео против Джоры Прочее Товары Видео-игры Не играбельный персонаж *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Прочее *Малый рост, нормальный для всех гномов, а также владение иглой как оружием, делает Лео похожим на персонажа японской сказки про Иссумбоси, который из-за роста использовал иглу вместо меча, и с ней же, он победил демонов Они, тем самым защитив возлюбленную. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Leo fr:Léo id:Leo it:Leo Категория:Гномы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Бойцы, использующие огнестрельное оружие Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода